falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Verwoerd's final plea for a Conservative Government
Hendrik Verwoerd, de facto Chair of the Conservative's campaign, FACT, was out with former Chancellor Brokenshire, begging voters, for a final time, for a Conservative-led Government. Most of the day was filled with door-to-door knocking, but Verwoerd gave his speech to a crowd of people outside Islev Town Hall. "I wish to be absolutely clear. There's doubt over whether our leader, James Brokenshire, can continue. People say he would have lost his job if he were in any other career. Shame on them! Have they walked in the shoes of Chancellor? NO! Have they tried leading, like a decent, honourable leader? NO! Let me tell you who would lose their jobs in any other career: a useless opposition leader who throbs at the mouth for power. No CEO, no Director would allow an employee of high level to attempt to take their power! The whole of parliament, bar the previous coalition, would be thrown out of their jobs! If they were factory workers, building, you know, whatever... cars. If they put their tools down, if they rushed the Manager's Office and literally picked him up and threatened to throw him out the window unless he resigned. Those lot in parliament act like real fools and it's a pity. And, I don't mean to make you laugh here, but, when a Party gets a Comedian to do their campaigning? I think we know who the real butt of the joke is! But, hey. It's not all doom and gloom for there is a party - thankfully - which is serious about tackling the issues of today. The FACT is, the Coalition of Conservative Unionists are the only power capable of leading this country and stopping socialism. I am not exaggerating when I say higher taxes are a tick away. I am not being hyperbolic when I warn of a deep, sharp depression. I am not lying when I tell you tomorrow you could wake up in a Socialist-ran haven. And I am not lying when I call upon you to vote - for voting makes all the difference. If you don't vote Conservative, all I can say is: may the Four protect you and your soul. I make a categorical promise today, here, now. If tomorrow, when you awake, the Conservatives have more seat and lead the Government, you will wake to hope, prosperity and growth. The Conservatives will pass a budget, FACT. The Conservatives will see through the negotiations, FACT. The Conservatives will stop the rising urge of nationalism, FACT. The Conservatives will have a sensibly foreign policy, FACT. The Conservatives will tackle domestic terrorism, FACT. And the Conservatives will end this misery your current feel; FACT! We didn't have long enough, folks. We need more time. You can give us extra time. You can let us deliver. You, and you alone, can get us back into the Chancellery. All we ask for is another term. Give us one more term, full term and then judge us on our record. You've tried all the other parties; they haven't worked. Now you must try us, and see us through a whole term by giving us a majority. I guarantee no one will be felt left down. No Conservative voter will regret their choice. We started the job, let us finish it. We're not a cowboy builder, like the Socialists and Republicans. We finish the job we start and we do it quicker and on a smaller, more effective, budget. That is what makes us conservatives: hardwork, self-belief, accountability and determination. If you believe in these values, if you feel like we ought to finish the job, if you don't want Socialism: vote Conservative!" Category:The Imperial Constitution